Deception
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Emangnya semuanya berakhir di sini? Heh, kalian salah. Oneshot.


_Heh_

 _Kalian pikir semua ini sudah berakhir?_

 _Degan melakukan balas dendam mereka dan kekalahan Springtrap?_

 _Kalian salah._

 _Aku masih ada di dunia ini._

 _Akan kutunjukkan._

 _Permainian yang sebenarnya._

* * *

 **Deception**

 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah perkiraan sang author terhadap karakter 'Purple Freddy'.**

 **Bagi yang berminat melihat melihat versi saya**

 **monggo dibaca :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ma, ma! Aku ingin Freddy warna ungu ma!"

Sang ibu menoleh ke arah anaknya yang merengek itu dan mengacak surai hitam keunguannya pelan.

"Nanti mama bicarakan ini sama papa ya."

* * *

"Ma, ma. Kok ga ada Freddy ungunya?"

"Bentar ya, sayang. Masih tahap pembuatan kok."

"Yah, mama mah."

"Sabar ya, sayang. Membuat animatronik itu susah."

* * *

"Kak …" Sang adik menarik lengan baju kakaknya, menyadarkan sang kakak dari film kartun kesukaanya.

"Ya, dek? Ada apa?"

"Kata mama, mama mau bikin Freddy ungu! Kakak mau ga main sama dia nanti?"

* * *

"Halo sayang." Sang ibunda merangkul anak satu-satunya tersebut. Sang anak hanya mengerang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari orangtuanya tersebut.

"Kok kamu gitu sih? Purple Freddy yang kamu inginkan sudah dibuat teman papamu, loh. Kamu ga suka?", tanya sang ibu, khawatir.

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, ibu."

"Kalo gitu mama suruh buang ya?"

"Terserah."

* * *

 _Heh, kaupikir enak dibuang?_

 _Tidak, tahu. Sama sekali tidak enak._

 _Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika dibuang begitu saja tanpa pernah beroperasi sekalipun? Sakit. Dibuang hanya karena orang yang menginginkanku sudah muak. Maksudmu apa, huh?_

 _Dan yah, aku selama ini bergentayangan sebagai bayangan milik saudaraku. Aku masih menginginkan untuk menjadi diriku seutuhnya, aku ingin menyapa anak-anak juga._

 _Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kepuasan tersebut?_

 _Kenapa? Apa salahku?_

* * *

"Uh, apa itu?", tanya sang penjaga malam ketika ia melihat siluet hitam di _Parts/Service._ Mirip sekali dengan Freddy, batinnya.

Berpikir untuk tidak mengindahkannya, sang penjaga malam tersebut mengganti monitor kamera menjadi kamera sebelas dan memutar kembali kotak music untuk Marionette.

* * *

 _Aku telah membantu kalian untuk saat itu. Tapi kenapa aku diperlakukan layaknya sebuah bayangan?_

 _Kenapa huh?_

 _Apa aku tak cukup nyata? Apa? Apa yang kurang?_

 _Setelah kita dipindahkan, setelah para Toy dibuang, aku tak akan ikut permainan pahlawan pahlawan ini._

 _Aku muak._

 _Aku merasa diriku tak bisa membantu sama sekali._

 _Hayati ini lelah._

 _Pun tak mengerti tentang perasaan Puppet yang masih ingin bergabung._

 _Dan yah, kalian gagal membunuh sebagai animatronik. Kalian pun dihancurkan oleh sang pembunuh itu sendiri. Kasihan._

 _Tapi enak, ya. Masih ada Golden Bonnie sebagai pembantu kalian. Menang deh kalian melawan pembunuh anak-anak malang itu._

 _Sayangnya, Golden Bonnie yang menjadi pahlawan diatas segala pahlawan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan aku sedikit suka itu._

* * *

 _Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction._

 _Aku suka nama itu._

 _Mungkin mereka manusia dapat mengenang usaha kalian. Atau malah ketakutan karena ini adalah atraksi horor? Yah, atraksi ini dibuat dari legenda urban yang telah kalian buat hanya untuk menyelamatkan jiwa anak-anak tersebut._

 _Tempat ini kurang horor menurutku. Animatroniknya kurang bergerak. Dan aku kecewa karena hanya ada satu animatronik asli._

 _Springtrap._

 _Dia hidup hanya untuk bermain main, kau tahu? Akupun bosan berpura-pura menjadi Phantom Freddy kalau begini terus caranya._

 _Pokoknya, setelah ada yang menyelesaikan minigame terakhir itu, aku akan mengambil alih dari sini._

* * *

 _Tempat ini sudah terbakar._

 _Sudah kuduga semua akan berakhir seperti ini._

 _Tak ada yang dapat membuatku terkekang lagi._

 _Aku akan menggunakan kalian untuk bermain lagi. Seperti apa yang telah kalian lakukan selama ini._

 _Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari permainan berburu penjaga malam dari yang sebelumnya._

 **A story full of horror.**

 **That show you the true horror.**

 **The Nightmares of Animatronics.**

* * *

" _The NAME was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor. For it speaking the truth is DECEPTION, then we are gladly guilty."_

 _Megatron, Orion Pax part 1, Transformers Prime_

 **Author Corner**

 **Hai hai~ Kita bertemu lagi fellow FNaF fans (/what)~**

 **Maaf kalau cerita ini malah rancu berat banget. Setidaknya ini yang kepikiran di otak pas ngelihat teaser FNaF 4 yang topi sama dasi. Ngeliatnya oh, ada Purple Fred? Kerennya dijadiin gimana ya? Jadiin fanfic ah. Eh tahunya lack of information and feeling like here—**

 **Aku belum pernah sejauh ini jatuh cinta sama sebuah fandom, termasuk dua fandom yang kadang suka kuserukan, seperti Transformers dan Persona. Gila, sampe muter-muter keliling liatin art sama fanfic astaga— Dan ketika ngelihat future plans untuk fandom ini, okesip ini sama parahnya sama future plans untuk fandom Transformers.**

 **Dan kayaknya fandom ini membuatku mengalihkan pandangand dari fanfic TF ku yang bahkan ada yg minta lanjutin huehuehue :') aku sudah terperangkap disini, aku ingin balik ke sana, tapi kena writerblock nulis rewrite fic itu, aku teh gimana toh :"D (/malah curhat di fandom orang)**

 **Until next fanfiction, guys**

 **I'm out~**

* * *

 _Hai Purple Freddy!_

 _Jangan lupakan aku!_

 _Aku ingin bermain sekali lagi_

 _Sebagai yang nyata_

 _Daripada sebagai halusinasi_

 _Saat tahun 1987 lalu._


End file.
